The Forgotten Grotto
by The Winds of Chaos
Summary: "They escaped away in to their forgotten grotto, bathed only in moonlight and sheathed in stars; they reside among the forgotten beauty until the morning light tears them apart again." An AU where the gods have royal kingdoms, and two princes have an unusual choice in partners. They defy their kings and escape into this forgotten place, only to steal moments of each other's time...


**A/N: Okay, so this was a word prompt challenge. Fruit, garden, smirk, full moon, unlikely, and puppy were the words. This is what I came up with :D Please review and let me know what you think, I haven't been in the habit of posting things for a long time.**

 **Also, I'm open to Fan Challenges, so if you have something you want to see me write or a list of words you want me to make something out of-don't be shy! Drop me a line in the reviews or a PM.**

Late one evening on a crisp, autumn night hung a low, golden moon. She was celestial and The sky was ethereal around her. He was lit up like a thousand white diamonds on a lake of black velvet. Together they smiled down on earth, gracing those below with their majesty. Magic sang threw the air as mystery swirled with the fog, winding itself through the trees of Central Park.

An unlikely pair wound their way through the park, heading towards a small, forgotten garden. The garden was overgrown, vines smothered ancient stone benches and broken arches. Late blooming flowers clustered themselves around willow trees while a pool of smooth, dark water reflected the scene.

The pair rounded traveled off the well worn path through the park, taking a familiar journey they both knew by heart to the hidden grotto. They walked side by side, not touching, nor speaking but the air was comfortable between them. This was a silence they had come to appreciate.

The shorter boy smirked as they ducked under a snapped pillar and headed towards the lake. His inky hair hung in his dark eyes, casting shadows over his olive skin. He was exquisitely thin, angular features and delicate bones made him a haunting vision. The soft kitten ears that poked through his hair were black with silver tips, his tail was long and shone in the moon light. He glared at the taller boy and his smirk broadened into a smile. The other boy had equally dark hair, but it was shorter and wilder, it barely shielded his bright green eyes from the world. He was tanner, and more masculine somehow, but he had an infectious smile and boyish charm to him that softened any rougher edge of his. He had floppy white puppy ears that poked through his wild hair and a matching tail that flipped up at the end. He twisted up and over the broken pillar, showing grace that betrayed his athleticism. When he landed, he reached for the cat-boy's hand.

"Percy" Nico whined in a velvet lined voice, dragging out the name with a purr.

"We aren't inside yet, you can be so impatient" Nico admonished, but his tone was soft. Percy smiled a 1000 watt smile, instead of letting go, he stalked closer using Nico's hand as leverage.

"I can't help myself; I miss you" Percy whispered roughly, pulling Nico into a desperate kiss.

"I'm forbidden fruit, what can I say?" He replied cheekily between kisses. "No, it's been weeks since you've come to see me" Percy complained, hurt evident in his voice as he dragged his words like a heavy weight through the sentence. The wispy boy wound his arms around his lover's neck, pulling himself impossibly close to the older dark haired boy.

"Percy, you know I'm doing my best...Father can be stubborn sometimes, but I am trying. Please, don't do this tonight, I can only stay so long" Nico pleaded, a grimace marring his delicate features.

Percy didn't respond with words, instead he threw himself into a needy assault on Nico's mouth.

Their love was not frowned upon, but that didn't mean it was encouraged either. The people of the ocean kingdoms were freer with who they could have on the thrones, as both genders could continue the lineage. Those of the underworld, traditionally don't hold a stigma towards royals of the same gender either, yet Hades was putting forward every stop he could find to keep the two lovers apart. Hades had never been a fan of Poseidon or his brood.

The two lovers broke away from tradition though by continuing their courtship despite Hades disapproval. The kitten and pup, escaped away in to their forgotten grotto, bathed only in moonlight and sheathed in stars; they reside among the forgotten beauty until the morning light tears them apart again. Their anguish was all consuming at times, but as was their hope that through perseverance they would over come and love would shine through brightest of all.


End file.
